Pipeline freespans commonly arise under uneven seabed topography conditions. Long freespans could introduce strength and fatigue concerns to the pipeline, and require artificial supports to ensure the pipeline stability. Grout bags are usually used for shallow-water pipeline freespan supports. However, grout bags require supply hoses to connect the grout bags and surface vessels in order to fill them. When water depth increases, the grout bag supply hoses become a constraint, making the use of grout bags as freespan supports more difficult and costly. Apparatus and methods have been proposed to provide support to pipelines at the freespan locations.